


I Like You Much Too Much

by AvaMonty



Series: It's the Magical Mystery Kind (of love) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Disgustingly sweet, Established Relationship, Fluff, Louis is Impatient, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, a sleepy harry, early morning cuddles, idk i wanted to write a breakfast fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaMonty/pseuds/AvaMonty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't like to be woken up early and all Louis wants is some waffles. What happens next has nothing to do with Louis' growling tummy and everything to do with Harry's curls</p><p>Or the one where Louis wants something sweet and Harry is sweet enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You Much Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning, I haven't written a fic in 3 years so this may be a little rough
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Ava :3

Louis blinked his eyes awake, slowly untangling his legs from where they were wrapped around his fiancée. It was so nice to be able to sleep in these days, not having to rush off to rehearsal or to catch a plane to somewhere in the world. He pulled his face around from the sea of curls it was buried in, frowning as a few stuck to the dried drool on his mouth. Silently cursing, he moved them away and plopped flat on his back. As much as he loved Harry’s curls, it was a little disgusting waking up to a mouth full of them (only a little.

 

He stretched his toes out and sighed, letting the sleep leave his body. Listening to Harry’s soft snores, Louis figured he should let the man sleep a little longer. He chose to busy himself on his phone, messing around with emails and games and what not.  
A little over 20 minutes passed and Louis sighed again, maybe intentionally a little louder this time. He hated being compared to a child, but he couldn’t help that his attention span was short. It’s not like he needed to be constantly entertained, but he wanted attention, namely Harry’s attention…right now. Not that he would ever admit that out loud though.

 

Growing more and more impatient, Louis checked the time on his phone and decided that Harry had slept long enough. It was nearly 11 and they had had an early night. Besides, Louis figured that if they were up before noon he could convince Harry to make apple waffles for brunch. It was a perfect plan, they could sneak in the apples to create the illusion they were being healthy and then turn a blind eye while the other covers their waffle in sugar and whipped cream.

 

Turning back towards his fiancée, Louis pressed himself against his back, nuzzling his face into Harry’s neck. Yet, the only reaction he got was a sleepy sigh as his boy tried to make himself smaller in Lou’s arms. ‘Okay, that didn’t work’ Louis realized ‘time for plan b’. 

 

Louis trailed a hand down Harry’s bare chest to his side and another under his arm. He braced himself against the bed, counting to three before digging his fingers in and tickling Harry. His reaction was immediate, gasping and squirming, trying to get away from Louis’ roaming fingers. 

 

“Lou! Lou! What the..fuck! Fuck.” He sputtered between gasps and laughs. 

 

Harry was obviously surprised, having just woken and trying to process what was happening. A moment ago he was warm and sleepy and now he was choking in air and trying to flip his fiancée off the bed. Louis laughed along with his actions, going further by moving to sit on Harry’s thighs, pinning the man down as his continued to tickle him.

 

At first Harry was shocked, and then amused but now he just wanted Louis to stop. Knowing his lover wouldn’t yield, Harry brought his arms around Louis’ torso and pulled him hard down against his chest. Once he had Louis pinned against him, he held him tight as they both regained their breath. 

 

Louis continued to giggle, clearly amused with what he had done. He got half of what he wanted and felt a smile stretch his face as Harry planted kisses along his neck and jaw. 

 

“Hi” he breathed out, pleased with all the attention he was finally getting. 

 

“Hi” Harry whispered back, “Kiss?”. Louis turned his head and locked lips with his boy, kissing him slowly, as if they had all the time in the world. 

 

Eventually they pulled back, both a little hazy as Louis sat up from his position where he was squished against Harry’s chest. “Not bad, Harold, not bad. Perhaps an 8/10. The morning breathe was the determining factor here.” 

 

Harry snorted and pushed Louis off his thighs as he sat up in the bed. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, like you’re any better” he teased “at least I bathe regularly”. 

 

Louis rolled off the bed, pulling on a pair of jogger and clutching his chest in mock offence. 

 

“You wound me, Harold. I’ll have you know that I showered when you were out yesterday.” He huffed and turned, marching towards their en suite bathroom.

 

Shortly after, Louis saw Harry’s reflection in the mirror standing behind him. He bent down to spit out his toothpaste before continuing to brush his teeth, moving slightly so Harry could reach around and grab his. Louis turned around and stuck his tongue out at his fiancée, toothpaste dribbling down his chin and onto the floor. He turned back around to spit again, huffing when he saw Harry smirking at his around the toothbrush in his mouth. After rinsing, Louis made eye contact with him in the mirror.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing” Harry said, mouth full of foam. He nudged Louis over a tad, moving to rinse his mouth as well.

 

Louis turned to face him, hands on hips and cocking an eyebrow. 

 

“You finding something funny, Harold?”

 

The aforementioned boy bent down to clean the spilled toothpaste, tossing the tissue in the garbage. He moved closer to Louis, placing his hand on the boy’s hips and crowding into his space.

 

Louis continued to press at him, “What?” he asked more firmly this time.

 

Harry smirked and fixed a piece of Louis’ fringe.

 

“You’re just quite cute s’all” he commented, leaning in for a kiss.

 

Louis blushed, embarrassed that his lover could still make him flustered after all these years together. He pulled himself out of Harry’s hold, not allowing the man his kiss. He turned and took off towards the kitchen, suddenly reminded of his true goal. 

 

Running a hand through his hair, Louis wandered into their kitchen. He pushed himself onto the counter next to the stove, swinging his legs out and letting his feet bang against the wood. Knowing it would bug Harry, he continued to bang his feet until the curly haired man appeared in the room. Louis couldn’t contain his smile at the sight of his fiancée, sometimes he would find himself staring at the boy, now a man, who he fell in love with.

 

Harry trudged himself into the space, having hastily thrown on a pair of pants and his hair up into a bun. He much preferred to walk around naked but if he was going to be cooking (and knowing Louis he was) it was safer and more sanitary. 

 

The insistent banging was grating Harry’s nerves, he was not a dog, not matter how whipped he was for Louis. He swears, if Louis breaks something, Harry is going to make him fix it himself. But alas, once he comes into view and sees Louis perched upon the counter, spoon full of Nutella stuffed into his mouth, his irritation fades.

 

A cheesy smile spreads across his face, his boy truly is adorable sometimes. How is Harry to resist the urge the ruffle his hair and kiss his cheeks?

 

Coming closer, Harry fits himself between Louis’ knees and pulls the spoon from his mouth gently. 

 

“Isn’t it a little early for sweets?” he teases.

 

Louis grumbles, reaching for the spoon again only to have Harry hold it out of his reach. It wasn’t his fault he was hungry and Harry was slow. He brought a hand up and twirled a loose curl around his finger.

 

“As if you aren’t sweet enough.” He mumbles.

 

Harry smiles at the soft words, long forgetting teasing Louis and bring his hands up to mold against his lover’s hips. As a blush once again creeps upon Louis’ cheeks, Harry leans in, certain he’s going to get his kiss this time.

 

Louis let’s Harry invade his space, softening in his hold. At the last minute, he squirms away, snatching the spoon from Harry’s grasp. With a triumphant shout, he digs the spoon back into the Nutella and shovels another spoonful into his mouth, humming happily around it.

 

Harry throws his head back and laughs before putting on an exaggerated pout. He knew that Louis secretly enjoyed being called “cute” and “adorable” but the bravado he put on was too entertaining to not break it down.

 

Harry was going to get his kiss.

 

He pulled back, moving to the fridge to grab eggs and milk, already knowing what Louis wanted for breakfast. Setting some water to boil, Harry began to slice the apples before cooking them down to soften. 

 

“If you keep eating that you’re not going to be hungry anymore.” Harry commented, continuing to work.

 

Louis didn’t dignify him with a response, instead he simply cocked an eyebrow at the man and spooned another bite into his mouth. 

 

Comfortable silence fell between them as Harry prepped all the ingredients and heated the iron as he began to mix the batter. At least Louis had stopped banging his feet.

 

Pouring the batter into the mold, Harry pulled out plates and softened some butter in the microwave. He plated the steaming waffles and got ready to top them. All he needed was some brown sugar which was currently sitting in the cupboard behind Louis’ head.

 

Moving closer, he realized that Louis realized what he wanted. Instead of moving, Louis kept himself still, stubborn as ever it seemed. 

 

“Lou, I need the brown sugar.”

 

As if challenging him, Louis brought his feet up to sit cross-legged on the counter. 

 

“Do you now?”

 

Beginning to get frustrated with the antics, Harry moved closer to him and tried to urge Louis to move.

 

“Louis, please move, I need the brown sugar”.

 

Still nothing.

 

“Lou. If you don’t move then you don’t get any waffles.”

 

Louis hummed and placed his hand under his chin, appearing to be pondering something.

 

“How tragic, suppose I’ll have to just go out and get some then.”

 

That is what got Harry. He knew Louis was bluffing but the thought alone was disheartening. He crowded back into Louis’ space, curling a hand into boy’s hair and pressing him into the counter.

 

“Is that right, Lou? You’re gonna walk away from my waffles, are you?”

 

Louis remained silent but shrugged, at this point he was tired of his own game and really just wanted some waffles. 

 

Reading his face, Harry leaned in and finally kissed Louis, bringing his other hand up to cup his lover’s chin. Louis tasted of chocolate and mint and Harry deepened the kiss, tilting his head and sighing into the kisses. At some point Louis’ hands had made their way into his hair, pulling it loose from its bun and it fell softly, tickling their faces. Like with most of their kisses, Louis and Harry lost track of time. They’d been leaning against the counter and kissing for what seemed like ages, relishing in the laziness of it all.

Later found them curled up on one of their couches, eating reheated waffles and watching reruns of House Hunters International. Louis rubbed his full belly, satisfied as he sprawled himself across Harry’s lap. 

 

Harry’s arm kept him tucked against his side as he pressed lazy kisses to Louis’ bare shoulder. A few episodes later, Harry nudged him.

 

“Should probably go soak those if I ever want the syrup to come off” he said, glancing over at the sticky plates. 

 

Louis sat up, following Harry’s gaze before reaching over and dipping his finger in the syrup, bringing it up to mouth. He continued his actions until he had ingested an ungodly amount of sugar.

 

“There, less sticky.” he stated definitely.

 

Harry laughed and nuzzled into Louis’ neck, really not wanting to move to clean yet.

 

Louis turned in his grip and pressed syrupy kisses to his mouth, happy to spend the entire day lounging around kissing his boy. 

 

“Don’t move just yet.” And how could Harry argue with that.

 

He pressed himself even closer to Louis' whispering "you really are quite cute" into his kisses.

 

Louis’ still sticky fingers made their way back into Harry’s hair and it wasn’t until he began to pull away that he realized what Louis had done.

 

“Lou! Oh my god.”

 

Louis mouth opened in shock, clearly realizing what he had done. He began to laugh, giggles shacking his body and dug his fingers back into Harry’s curls, messing them up even more. 

 

Harry deflected Louis’ grabby hands, leaning over to cover his own in the sticky syrup. With a yell his wrapped his own hands in Louis’ hair, the two of them a mess of syrup, hair, and bare skin. 

 

They were ridiculous, sticky soulmates wrapped up in worn blankets in the home they made together. Eventually they would have to get off the couch, clean up the dishez, definitely shower, and finally face the outside world.

 

But for right now, Louis and Harry were perfectly content to spend the rest of the afternoon exchanging sticky kisses and making an even bigger mess than they intended.


End file.
